Sin salida
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Cinco generadores. Cuatro supervivientes. Dos salidas. Un asesino. ¿Lograran escapar? / Escapar no es una opción. La muerte es la única salida. [07/07]
1. Chapter 1

Los cuatro despiertan en un bosque, pero la sensación que propiciaba el ambiente era diferente del que estaban antes, observan su alrededor y comienzan a caminar.

Recorren el lugar de diferentes maneras.

Meg corre desesperada buscando a los otros supervivientes. Sus amigos... los que no hace mucho estaban disfrutando en la fogata.

Dwight se mantiene agachado mientras camina lentamente en esa posición, linterna en mano. Buscándolos...

Jake abre un cofre que encontró cerca del lugar donde había despertado. Revisando lo que podría hallar; encuentra un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Sin sospechar que mas adelante tendrá que usarlo.

Claudette comienza a reparar un generador cuando se percata de que la puerta que estaba unos pasos de ella y parecía ser la única salida, no tenía energía.

Todo iba bien... Todo parecía ir bien para los cuatro.

Hasta que la respiración de Meg aumenta y no solo porque está cansada de correr sin parar, no era eso.

Algo andaba mal. Lo siente... una presencia perturbadora.

Sigue corriendo sin saber qué otra cosa hacer y sin ver por donde está pisando. Su pie es atrapado.

Grita de dolor.

Los cuatro los escucha. El asesino es el primero.

Ella forcejea tratando de liberarse de la trampa de oso. No puede. No puede.

El asesino camina en su dirección siendo guiado por ese sonido de dolor, está detrás de ella caminando calmado y llevando una trampa de oso en su mano y en otra su arma.

La respiración de Meg se incrementa y se vuelve más nerviosa, sus manos tiemblan queriendo liberarse. Hasta que al final lo hace, cojea y comienza alejarse lo más que puede del hombre alto con mascara.

No pudo demasiado.

Ella cayó al suelo al ser atravesada por el arma. Al instante, es alzada y llevada como un costal de papas, ella hace todo lo posible para liberarse de su agarre, pero no es suficiente. Es colgada del gancho que atraviesa su hombro, vuelve a aullar y ya no hace ningún movimiento. El trampero se va y mientras cree que va a morir... al poco tiempo ve los ojos temerosos de Dwight escondidos detrás de unos arbustos.


	2. Chapter 2

El generador explota.

El estruendo es muy fuerte, alertándolo al asesino que estaba yendo hacia allí.

Claudette trata de seguir. Le falta poco...

Lo arregla, las farolas de arriba se prenden, pero no es suficiente para la puerta. Cuando iba a irse de allí, nota al asesino. Se oculta detrás del generador, en cuclillas se mueve despacio rogando que no la note.

No lo hace.

Ella puede respirar cuando al fin se va.

...

Dwight la rescata del gancho. Meg está feliz de verlo y lo primero que realizan, es alejarse de esa zona para ir hacia un rincón y así el hombre poder tratarle las heridas.

Cuando lo hace, empiezan a recorrer el lugar. Meg se topa con un cofre. Lo abre y halla una caja de herramientas.

Un generador a su lado. Los dos comienzan a reparar.

...

Jake repara un generador por su cuenta.

No se equivoca. No explota, no hace ningún ruido a excepción del ser reparado. El asesino está cerca, muy cerca y lo oye.

Al sentir como el aire le fallaba y sus latidos incrementaban, se esconde en una taquilla. Por instinto, aunque sea una falsa alarma, lo hace, pero al rato, puede escuchar sus patadas al generador que estaba reparando.

Y cuando sale. Por suerte el asesino no está y él estaba bien, pero del generador no podía decir lo mismo.


	3. Chapter 3

Dwight retrocede.

Viendo con horror la escena. Hace un momento estaban reparando el generador. Hace un momento este hizo una pequeña explosión y solo hace un momento, el asesino apareció detrás de Meg y... la tomó con sus manos.

No, no, no.

Quería acercarse, pero veía el arma. El forcejeo de Meg.

El trampero caminaba hacia él.

Le apunto con la linterna que poseía ¡Lo cegó! Hizo un gruñido y la soltó.

Los dos echaron a correr en distintas direcciones. El asesino persiguió a uno de ellos, la chica fue a quien detecto.

Dwight notó que Meg era perseguida, le apuntó con la linterna, le alumbro, pero seguía persiguiendo a la mujer. Ella le tiró un pallet de madera.

Casi lo golpeaba.

Intento con otro, lo aturdió, pero ella fue golpeada, la sangre chorreaba en el suelo. El asesino recuperado siguió el camino rojizo que ella dejaba con cada paso.

Dwight veía todo en una distancia prudente, la linterna le quedaba poca batería, pero podía intentar cegarlo si la tomaba a Meg.

La tiró al suelo, pero no la levanto para la sorpresa del hombre que iba temeroso aproximándose. En cambio el asesino cambio de objetivo, Dwight comenzó a ser perseguido.


	4. Chapter 4

Mientras tanto, Meg trata de recuperarse, recuperar sus fuerzas para levantarse. No puede, el dolor se extiende por cada sector de su cuerpo. No puede, entonces pide ayuda.

Necesita ayuda. No puede sola.

...

El generador es reparado y Jake se encamina hacia otro generador que necesita arreglo y lo escucha, un pedido de auxilio. Ve a Meg en el suelo. De inmediato, la levanta y con su kit de primeros auxilios, cura sus heridas.

Meg está de vuelta en pie y escucha el grito.

Es Dwight.

Fue enganchado.

Entonces... Jake la detiene. Se pone delante de ella y la bloquea.

Jake corre, corre hacia él.

Y Meg sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, vuelve al generador que hace solo un rato, Dwight y ella estaban reparando.

...

Claudette estaba reparando el generador, cuando escucha el grito de dolor tan cerca de ella. Deja de arreglarlo y en cuclillas ve como el asesino está mirando fijo a Dwight.

Al menos fue por un rato, luego se va, quien dejo anteriormente una trampa de osos a sus pies.

La mujer se acerca sin sospechar. Dwight no puede hablar, no puede avisar, ella grita, no puede liberarse de la trampa de oso. El asesino la agarra.

Ella forcejea, se mueve, el asesino tambalea mientras quiere llevarla a otro gancho para colgarla, pero se libera y corre. Por lo tanto, es perseguida como si fuera un conejo. Un conejo herido, uno llego de sangre.

Piensa que puede distraerlo y huir. Cambia de dirección, da vueltas en círculo, hace evasiones.

Piensa.

Al momento de saltar un pallet que ella misma bajo. Es golpeada, el asesino también.

Ella cae, se arrastra intentando alejarse con profundo pavor. El trampero rompe el pallet y la agarra. Ella no forcejea, no cuando ve el gancho tan cerca de ella.

Grita.

Jake vio como fue enganchada.


	5. Chapter 5

También nota cuando pone una trampa de oso. Espera que se aleje y cuando lo hace, se acerca para rescatarla, se alejan y no la cura, aunque lo quiere. Pero salvar a Dwight era mas importante.

En medio de su búsqueda, una luz lejana se prende -el generador- cuando Jake está corriendo en dirección de Dwight, quien al llegar, sus ojos se expanden al ver como su amigo esta resistiéndose a unas ramas que quieren apuñalarlo.

Lo descuelga.

Y lo cura en el mismo lugar, al parecer que el trampero no andaba cerca.

...

Los dos caminan por un rato y escuchan el generador, el sonido suena fuerte. Jake es el primero en comenzar a repararlo. Dwight lo acompaña.

Las luces de los faroles se encienden.

Como la luz de la esperanza.

...

Meg se encuentra con Claudette cuando está en busca de otro generador. Ella está reparando uno, con las heridas de su cuerpo ya tratadas, al curarse ella misma.

Ella lo ayuda.

Y al poco tiempo terminan.

Los cinco generadores están hechos. Ocasionando que se encienden todos, hasta el que estaban haciendo Jake y Dwight y no terminaron.

Las puertas de salidas, ya se pueden abrir.

Los chicos corren hacia una puerta, las chicas en otra.

Claudette fue quien quiso abrir una. Jake fue quien quiso abrir la otra.

El trampero se dirigió a una sola puerta.


	6. Chapter 6

En la puerta, de las tres luces, comienza a brillar a la primera. En un rojo intenso, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, de los mecanismos trabajando comienza a oírse. El asesino no se detiene, sigue caminando... Claudette deja de intentar de abrir y huye cuando nota al trampero aproximándose hacia ella.

Meg observa y no perdiendo el tiempo, es ella quien ahora baja el interruptor para abrir la puerta.

Claudette sigue corriendo, intenta volver. La puerta está abierta.

Su amiga la está mirando.

Ella es golpeada. Ella esta tirada en el suelo, justo encima de la escotilla que está cerrada.

Meg se va en su dirección, se pone delante del asesino recibiendo una herida, intenta detener que la cuelgue. Claudette sigue forcejeando, luchando contra todas sus fuerzas, la luz de la esperanza es apagada cuando es colgada.

La chica observa con horror, oye su alarido, ella es tirada en el suelo en un movimiento de la mano del trampero.

La salida estaba tan cerca... lucha, patalea y el temor se adueña de su cuerpo cada vez más. Es llevada al sótano y colgada en uno de sus múltiples ganchos.

...

La puerta está abierta ante sus ojos. La salida está delante de ellos.

Sin embargo los dos muchachos no pueden escapar. No sin ellas.

Corren en dirección opuestas, toman caminos separados... quieren salvarlas.


	7. Chapter 7

Dwight corre y ve al asesino salir de una estructura, se esconde hasta que se aleja lo suficiente, se adentra curioso y ve escaleras, baja y para su mala suerte su pie es atrapado por una trampa.

Meg lo ve mientras lucha contra la rama. No tiene mucha fuerza, no hay mucho tiempo.

Cuando se libera es tarde. Ella murió. Ella se desvaneció.

...

Jake la encontró. Enseguida la desengancha, pero no nota al asesino detrás de él. Claudette es golpeada y cae al suelo. Trata de hacer algo, ofrecer su cuerpo, en vez ella.

Al trampero no le importa el de él. La agarra como si nada y la cuelga. La reacción es de inmediata, ella muere y desaparece.

El corre, huye... ¿Qué otra cosa puede hacer?

Va en dirección a la puerta. Es herido, sigue corriendo, cree que va escapar... que puede escapar.

Es golpeado y tirado al suelo.

Es su fin y no puede hacer nada. Pero no lo levanta, lo deja tirado ahí, aun cuando la puerta está muy cerca. Sigue arrastrándose con todo lo que puede.

Aun cuando queda metros ante él y queda más cerca la escotilla que para su mala suerte está cerrada.

...

Dwight lo encuentra e intenta levantarlo.

Faltaba tan poco y él está herido, de un golpe es arrojado al suelo.

Los dos están en el suelo y el asesino mirándolos desde arriba.

...

Toma primero a Jake y lo cuelga.

Intenta desengancharse.

Sin importarle si el asesino esta frente de él, mirándolo y apuntándolo con su arma.

Es inútil. Lucha e intenta resistir, hasta que no puede más.

No lo intenta más. Nadie lo iba a rescatar porque nadie podría salvarlo.

...

Dwight es el único que queda y en medio de arrastrarse hasta la salida. Escucha y ve... la escotilla está abierta y además siente como si estuviera llamándolo. Solo un poco. Solo un poco más...

El asesino lo agarra con sus fuertes brazos, no lo suelta a pesar de sus fuertes patadas.

No lo deja escapar.

Y lo engancha. Todo termina. Todo llega a su fin.


End file.
